La noticia de Sakura
by Sakuurachan-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata y Naruto se dirigen a la casa de su amiga Sakura Haruno, ya que ella los había invitado con el propósito de contarles algo importante, la curiosidad los lleva a preguntarse si aquella noticia tendrá que ver o no con el regreso de cierto poseedor del Rinnegan. [SasuSaku] [NaruHina] [Post-guerra. Post-Naruto: The Last] One Shot.


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a su autor Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

Aclaraciones:

**-blabla- Dialogo**

_-"blabla"- Pensamientos_

-blabla- Narración

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores guapetones! ¡Antes que nada felices fiestas para todos! Espero que hayan pasado una muy buena navidad y que pasen un excelente año nuevo. **

**Aquí les traigo un one-shot –hace mucho no escribo uno y no quiero oxidarme- inspirado por un mini doujinshi que logró sacarme lágrimas. Especial como regalo de navidad. **

**También quiero que sepan que el primero de enero subiré otro one-shot como regalo de año nuevo, pensaba hacerlas a las dos juntas y subirlas en la misma historia pero creo que sería mas cómodo hacerlas por separado. **

**Tambien depende cuanto les guste este pequeño relato puede que haga un segundo capítulo, pero no más, ya saben, como para atar algunos cabos sueltos que pudieron haberme quedado en este capítulo y que yo no me haya dado cuenta.**

**Para los que siguen mi otra historia, se que están ansiosos porque suba el nuevo capítulo, está todavía en preparación, aun no he podido decidir algunos detalles fundamentales en la historia lo que provoca que me retrase pero no se angustien que no voy a tardar mucho.**

**¡Ahora sí, disfruten esta pequeña historia!**

**¡No se olviden de dejar un lindo review!**

* * *

><p><strong>La noticia de Sakura.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

**.**

Naruto caminaba por las calles comerciales de Konoha de la mano de su amada esposa, Hinata Hyuga, la pelinegra sostenía suavemente la mano del Uzumaki mientras avanzaban tranquilamente hacia el hogar de su amiga Sakura Haruno, quien le había pedido a ambos que fueran a visitarla a su departamento ya que tenía una importante noticia que comunicarles.

Fue algo extraño, la joven no quiso revelar muchos detalles de por qué los citaba a ambos en su hogar, y mucho menos se imaginaban cual podría ser la noticia que tenia para contarles.

Admitían que estaban intrigados, pero lo único que esperaban era que no fueran malas noticias y mucho menos si tenían que ver con cierto Uchiha quien había regresado a la aldea hace poco más de seis meses.

Había sido toda una sorpresa, era poco mas de las diez de la noche y ellos se encontraban comiendo en Ichiraku en una cita cuando Kiba llegó corriendo con la respiración agitada comunicándoles que Sasuke había regresado.

No les había tomado más de 10 minutos llegar a la puerta de la aldea donde, para sorpresa de ambos, no sólo estaba Sasuke, sino que también Sakura, quien observaba al pelinegro con un brillo anhelante en sus ojos que ellos no habían visto en ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

De inmediato notaron la incomodidad del portador del Rinnegan provocando un cambio de ánimo en la peli rosa, quien agachó levemente la mirada, sus ojos tiñéndose de tristeza. Sasuke parecía —o pretendía— no recordar la forma tan especial y cargada de promesas en la que se había despedido de ella hace más de dos años.

En ese momento e interrumpiendo el asfixiante silencio que se produjo entre ambos, Kakashi llegó al lugar llevándose al Uchiha hacia su despacho, Sakura notando la presencia de ambos les sonrió levemente, pero aquella mueca que formaron sus labios no se parecía ni un poco a las sinceras sonrisas de la Haruno, tan conocidas para ambos.

Luego de aquel extraño reencuentro la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura no había avanzado mucho, él parecía rehuir de su ex compañera de equipo y ella comenzaba a perder la esperanza con cada rechazo, llegando al punto en que llegaron a tratarse como si fueran simples conocidos.

Fueron duros tiempos y no sólo para Sakura y Sasuke, Hinata y él se sentían mal por ambos pero sobre todo por Sakura a quien le debían mucho por haber ayudado con entusiasmo y dedicación a que ellos pudieran estar juntos, Hinata no olvidaba las múltiples ocasiones en las que la discípula de la Quinta la había animado a entregarle su regalo al Uzumaki y quien también la apoyó y aconsejó cuando ella se sintió intimidada por las múltiples fans que tenía el rubio.

Naruto por su parte no olvidaba las sutiles acciones de la peli rosa para que él y la Hyuga pasaran más tiempo juntos, y los continuos regaños hacia su persona por haber sido tan despistado con los sentimientos de Hinata hacía él y con los suyos propios, cuando la misma Sakura le dijo que su amor hacia ella no fue más que un capricho alimentado por la eterna rivalidad que tenía con Sasuke.

A pesar de lo que parecía a simple vista y de lo mal que parecían ir las cosas, Naruto sabía que Sasuke se comportaba así porque aun se sentía culpable de todos los pecados que había cometido en el pasado, pese a que dedicó casi tres años de viaje en busca de su redención. Y aunque Sakura nunca mostró guardarle rencor, el Uchiha no había intentado recomponer ni avanzar en su relación con la joven de ojos jade.

Por supuesto que Naruto como mejor amigo de ambos pero más que nada la única persona que lograba hacer entrar en razón al Uchiha, le había reclamado lo estúpido que se estaba comportando al ignorar a la única mujer que lo amaba profundamente, y le había exigido que hiciera algo para cambiar eso. Sasuke le había contestado con un monosílabo y se marchó del lugar dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

Hinata sabía que su esposo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por convencer al Uchiha de que era una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo y que se diera una oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de Sakura. Ella por su parte había salido a almorzar con la peli rosa en un intento por que ésta le comentara un poco qué era lo que sucedía con su ex compañero de equipo.

La Haruno no entró mucho en detalles y luego de unos segundos en silencio le había comentado con una triste sonrisa que quizás ya era hora de rendirse definitivamente y seguir adelante con su vida.

Luego de eso las cosas habían empeorado, Hinata le comentó a Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo lo que pensaba Sakura y de la poca esperanza que se estaba apagando en su corazón. El Uzumaki se dijo que tendría que hablar seriamente con su amiga pero al día siguiente cuando se dirigió a su departamento este se encontraba vacío. La buscó por horas durante toda la aldea y cuando estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia se cruzó con Kakashi quien le dijo que Sakura había partido esa misma mañana a una misión donde se hospedaba el Señor Feudal, y que estaría fuera de la aldea durante algunos días.

Cinco días después, Naruto paseaba junto con Sasuke por la calle que conectaba con la salida de la aldea, aun con la firme determinación de convencerlo de lo absurdo que era pensar que debía castigarse de esa forma. El pelinegro negaba que fuese esa la razón por la cual decidió tomar distancia de su ex compañera de equipo pero el rubio no le creía ni una sola palabra.

Un tumulto a lo lejos captó la atención de ambos shinobis, quienes no demoraron más de unos pocos segundos en llegar al lugar en donde la gente estaba aglomerada. Cuando lograron hacerse paso entre los civiles se quedaron paralizados al observar a la única mujer de su equipo traspasar la puerta de la aldea, sucia, golpeada y con su mano izquierda haciendo presión sobre su abdomen intentando detener lo que parecía ser una peligrosa hemorragia.

Sakura dio un par de pasos más antes de que sus piernas fallaran, cayó de rodillas y encorvó su espalda hasta que su rostro tocó el suelo, entreabrió los ojos y pudo observar pequeñas gotas carmesí escapando de sus labios.

Sin embargo Naruto no tuvo tiempo de mover un dedo antes de observar una mancha negra pasar a su lado a toda velocidad, antes de darse cuenta Sasuke estaba al lado de Sakura sosteniéndole el brazo, ayudándola a mantenerse derecha.

Sakura se veía tan sorprendida como el Uzumaki al ver a Sasuke a un lado suyo, pero antes de poder decir alguna palabra, el Uchiha se puso de pie rápidamente, observó durante unos segundos la figura de la peli rosa y luego disimuladamente—aunque Naruto pudo notarlo— su brazo izquierdo, o al menos la parte que tenía de él.

Él a diferencia de Naruto no necesitó su brazo nuevamente, le pareció un precio justo por todos los crímenes que había cometido en su adolescencia, lo consideraba parte de su redención, y no solo la suya, sino la de todos los Uchiha. Cuando regresó a la aldea no creyó necesaria la prótesis con las células del primer Hokage, su vida ya se había acomodado a la ausencia de un miembro.

Naruto no demoró más y se acercó corriendo hacia su compañera, cargándola y dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el hospital, seguido de cerca por el Uchiha.

Afortunadamente Tsunade se encontraba en el hospital y pudo atender de inmediato a Sakura, luego de tres interminables horas —y de que la mayoría de los ex novatos llegaran para ver como se encontraba la Haruno— la rubia salió del quirófano y les comentó que Sakura estaba estable, pero que su vida había corrido un gran riesgo.

Luego de eso Sakura logró que su maestra la dejara marcharse a su casa la misma tarde que recobró la consciencia, sólo con la promesa de que se quedaría en la cama la semana y media de descanso que Tsunade le había sugerido —más bien exigido— que se tomara.

Apenas Sakura dejó el hospital la Quinta les había prohibido a todos los miembros del equipo siete, y al resto de los ex novatos visitar a la peli rosa en el tiempo que se recuperaba, sin excepciones. Naruto como era de esperarse no se quedó callado y discutió con Tsunade por más de treinta minutos pero sin éxito, la Sannin se había mostrado impasible.

De eso ya había pasado exactamente una semana y media, hoy era el día en que Sakura finalmente podía recibir visitas y mientras los Uzumaki se preparaban para salir hacia el hogar de su amiga, fue la misma Sakura quien apareció en la puerta de su hogar.

Fue ahí cuando les pidió a ambos que fueran a visitarla en la tarde ya que durante esa mañana tenia cosas que hacer.

Naruto tragó duro al verse junto a Hinata frente a la puerta del hogar de la Haruno, se observaron en silencio durante unos segundos y asintieron al mismo tiempo, la joven Hyuga extendió el brazo hasta tocar el timbre del departamento.

Escucharon unos leves pasos acercarse hasta la puerta para luego escuchar el cerrojo abrirse. Para completa sorpresa de ambos quien apareció detrás de la puerta no fue Sakura sino Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado y tanto Hinata como Naruto pensaron que sus caras de incredulidad debían ser un poema como para provocar una sonrisa en aquel imperturbable rostro.

—**Bu-Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun**—dijo Hinata luego de recuperarse del shock.

—**Hn.**

—**¡Teme! ¿Qué haces en el departamento de Sakura-chan?**—preguntó Naruto. Sasuke abrió más la puerta.

—**Pasen**—contestó simplemente el Uchiha para luego hacerse a un lado, permitiendo que los Uzumaki ingresaran en el lugar.

Hinata y Naruto se quitaron sus calzados dejándolos en la pequeña cómoda que había apenas cruzaron la entrada, siguieron caminando por el corto pasillo seguidos de Sasuke y llegaron al pequeño living donde Sakura los esperaba en la mesa con cuatro tazas de té.

—**¡Sakura-chan!**—Naruto fue el primero en correr hacia su compañera de equipo para abrazarla efusivamente, apenas se separaron Hinata se acercó y besó la mejilla de su amiga.

—**¡Qué bueno volver a verlos! ¡Logré recuperarme en cuatro días pero ya saben como es Tsunade-sama. Siéntense**—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke, para sorpresa de los Uzumaki, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la peli rosa, por lo que Hinata tomó asiento frente a Sakura, mientras que Naruto quedó frente a Sasuke.

—**¡Sakura-chan ya dime cual es esa noticia, no puedo más con la curiosidad, ttebayo!** —Naruto hizo un mohín y Hinata lo observó enternecida, Sakura soltó una leve risa.

—**Bueno… por empezar Sasuke-kun aceptó comenzar con el tratamiento para poder colocarle la prótesis con las células de Hashirama-sama. **

—**¡Eso es genial Sasuke por fin aceptaste recuperar tu brazo izquierdo, ahora si podré pelear en serio contra ti en los entrenamientos, ttebayo!** —Dijo Naruto con tono burlón. Sasuke frunció el ceño y asesinó con la mirada al rubio.

—**Podría patear tu anaranjado culo incluso con un solo brazo, dobe.**—respondió el Uchiha con tono mordaz.

—**Te recuerdo que tú perdiste la batalla en el Valle del Fin**—gruñó el Uzumaki poniéndose de pie y acercándose amenazadoramente al Uchiha.

—**Vamos y te demuestro lo contrario imbécil**—dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie también, quedando a escasos centímetros del rubio.

—**¡Shannaro! ¡Siéntense o conocerán lo que es el dolor!** —gritó Sakura sonándose los nudillos, Hinata sonrió, acostumbrada al fuerte carácter de la peli rosa.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron mal durante unos segundos antes de sentarse nuevamente en sus sillas. El rubio hizo un mohín y Hinata acaricio su mejilla con una leve carcajada.

—**Sakura-san… ¿Era esa la noticia de la que nos hablabas?** —preguntó Hinata luego de tomar un sorbo de té. Sakura negó con la cabeza y soltó un profundo suspiro, luego cuando abrió los ojos pudieron observar aquel brillo nuevamente, internamente Hinata estaba casi segura de que era una buena noticia.

—**Bueno… la cosa es… se que sonará apresurado… pero yo… eh… Sasuke-kun y yo**—La Haruno fue interrumpida.

—**Sakura y yo vamos a casarnos**—dijo el Uchiha con voz firme, segura.

Los Uzumaki abrieron los ojos como platos, definitivamente no esperaban _esa_ noticia, Sakura los observaba con una sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—**¿Casar…se?** —preguntó Naruto, como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar. La joven de mirada jade asintió, el brillo de sus ojos intensificándose. A un lado de ella, Sasuke sonreía levemente.

El rubio procesó las palabras que tan repentinamente había soltado su amigo, finalmente comprendió el peso de aquellas palabras y sintió escozor en sus ojos azules.

—**¡Felicidades ustedes—**Naruto fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando Hinata se puso de pie estrepitosamente, tirando la silla en la que estaba sentada, lagrimas se escapaban sin control de sus hermosos ojos perlas**—¿¡Ehh Hinata!?** —chilló Naruto observando el intenso llanto de su esposa.

—**¡Hinata!—**dijo Sakura preocupada quien también se puso de pie pero la pelinegra en menos de un segundo rodeó la mesa que los separaba y se lanzo hacia Sakura rodeándola con sus delgados brazos. Naruto y Sasuke observaban la escena sorprendidos.

—**¡Sakura-san!—**sollozaba la pelinegra—**¡Gracias a Dios!...Realmente…realmente**—Naruto apretó los dientes al oír las palabras de la joven de ojos perlas, sin poder contener más las lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos.

—**¡Sakura-chyaaan!** —chillo el Uzumaki rompiendo en llanto y acercándose hasta donde estaba su amiga, rodeando a ambas jóvenes en un abrazo. Sasuke observaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos con una expresión de asombro total—**¡En serio me alegro tanto por ti Sakura-chan!** —sollozaba Naruto, Hinata asentía y repetía lo mismo que su esposo.

La Haruno observaba fijamente a sus amigos, Hinata lloraba contra su pecho mientras que Naruto apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombre, la peli rosa sintió como su pecho se llenaba con algo cálido y que provocó que se mordiera los labios.

—**¿Po-Por qué son ustedes los que están llorando?** —preguntó Sakura con la voz quebrada, las lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y correspondió el abrazo de sus amigos.

Sasuke sonrió levemente mientras observaba a su futura esposa, hermano y cuñada llorar como si fueran unos niños pequeños.

Quizás fueran unos escandalosos, molestos y chillones, pero ahora ellos eran su familia.

Y Sasuke no podría desear que fuera de otra forma.

"_Después de todo… estoy en casa" _


End file.
